The Hungrier Games
by loob88
Summary: What really happened in my sick and twisted mind whilst reading the Hunger Games. Enjoy :3


I wake up and roll over, facing my clock. It's 5 AM, and everybody in the house is asleep. Except for me and Butternut, the cat who got his name because he's the same colour as a rotting butternut squash. He's sitting at the end of the bed that Prin, my sister, shares with Mom. I'm 16, so I get my own.

How life has to be so awkward.

I turn on the light and watch as the cat follows me into the kitchen. I turn on the light in there as well and smile when I spot the note on the table.

"Happy Hungrier Games, Katniss, from Prin." It says. I turn it over and, taped to it, is a voucher for 50% off at Geeky Sue's Comic Store. I chuckle softly. I've been meaning to get X-Men issue 4509 for a long time.

I get changed and put the note and voucher into my trouser pocket. I can stop by the store on the way back from the woods, where I'll meet Kale and hunt for a couple hours. I smile mentally when I think of him.

Suddenly, a shuffling sound wakes me up and I realise Prin has gotten up. She's still in her dirty pink nightie.

"You get the note?" She asks. I nod.

"Thanks. Now, be a good slave and get me a glass of milk." I mutter, watching as she trudges forlornly towards the fridge and grabs me a bottle of milk. I drink it in one go, waving the empty bottle in front of her face.

"Now you have nothing for your cereal." I smile smugly, putting the bottle down and leaving the house, ready for a day's hunt.

0o0o0o0

I stand at the top of the hill and look carefully at the fence in the early sunlight. I can't see any Christmas lights illuminated on the fence, indicating it's off. I smile and creep through a hole in the bottom, knowing I'm safe as I wander through the foliage. I stop when I see the huge tree that I spray-painted pink. My bows are in there. I grab one, sling it over my shoulder, and grab some arrows.

Suddenly, a rock the size of an apple whizzes past me, narrowly missing my face. I look up to see Kale smiling at me.

"You RETARD! What the HELL was all that about?" I yell as he scurries down from the tree he was sitting in.

"I just thought it would be funny." He murmurs, blushing.

"Funny? I'll show you funny, you little..." I growl, but stop as he produces a box of PFC (Panem Fried Chicken) from behind his back. I almost drool at the sight of it.

"How the fudge did you get that?" I ask, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Some chick at the Hub sold it to me for 3 bucks. She had a bunch of stuff. McDonalds, Pizza Hut, Burger King...You name it, she had it." Kale grins. I roll my eyes and tuck in to the chicken, spitting it out, along with 3 teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT?" I gasp. Kale looks equally as surprised.

"I dunno. I think she might have added rat poison, clay and pebbles." He sighs. I grunt, and grab some water from the stream, drinking it to rid my mouth of the foul taste.

Just then, I hear a whirring sound and I look up at the sky.

"Crap! Kale, we'd better get a move on. It's the reaping in 10 minutes!" I squeal, and we run out of the forest and over the fence, watching as a sparrow crash-lands into a tree.

"Damn, we just missed it." I mutter.

0o0o0o0

I find a spot in the huge circle of all of District 12's kids and smile as we all skip around and sing the Panem national anthem.

_All hail the great Panem!_

_Districts 1-12_

_We counted 13 once but it got_

_Blown up. Oh, what the Hell?_

_We'll send our kids to slaughter_

_Like lambs, cows, hens and pigs_

_We do it every year for_

_The Capitol's sick kicks!_

_Tralalala, Tralalala, Tralalala, Lalala! x3_

_Hail the Capitol! Hey!_

_Repeat verse 1, Tralalala and Hail Capitol_

Suddenly, there's a loud bang and the stage is covered in a cloud of smoke. Effoff, our Capitol Representative, bounces up on stage with great gusto and I watch as her Marge Simpson-esque hair flops around like a dying fish. I giggle softly and remember the first time I went to a Reaping, when I was 2 and Mom was 18. Luckily, she wasn't picked. Otherwise, I would have been made to live with my Dad.

There was nothing wrong with my Dad when he was alive, apart from the fact that he was a violent and abusive alcoholic with one eye and one ear. The other eye and ear were round the back, fused together in some form of optical nightmare. What made it worse was that he was short-sighted and needed wraparound glasses. He wore them when it was my mother's last reaping, as far as I can remember.

I stop the flashback and stare as thousands of children gawk as Effoff picks a name out of the dead chicken in front of her.

"Miss Skeeter! Can anybody see a Miss Skeeter?" She yells. I shake my head, laughing.

"Damn you all then! Now for another name! Aisha Tmypanets? It's an unusual surname for sure, but...Do you know Aisha Tmypanets?" She grunts again.

"Right. Now for seriousness. Stuart Pidd, anyone? Stu Pidd? Are you with Stu Pidd?" She mutters. Kale points at me and grins.

"I certainly am." He whispers. Effoff scowls, before finally pulling a serious name out of the chicken.

My name.


End file.
